1. Field of Use
This invention pertains to food and water dispensers used for animals. More particularly, the invention pertains to a combined food and water dispenser that is particularly advantageous for use with pets, such as dogs and cats, to prevent insects from crawling into the food bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet owners have a need to protect their pets' food (in food bowl) from intrusion by insects, such as ants, and other pests for example. An assortment of pet or animal food dispensers exist in the prior art, some of which are directed to minimizing insect intrusion into the pet's food bowl.
For example, one moat style apparatus directed to preventing crawling insects from accessing a pet food bowl is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,499 (Kuster) entitled: “Combination water and food dispenser for pets”, which discloses a water and food dispenser for pets comprising a first (water) dish member and a second (food) dish member, wherein the second dish member is stacked above the first dish member. The base or pillar supporting the second (food) dish member is positioning in within the first (water) dish member to provide a moat to permit the water in the first dish to surround the base of the food dish. The first dish member has means for automatically replenishing water within the dish as the water is either consumed or evaporates. The second dish member comprises a food storage reservoir which gravitationally dispenses food into the second dish member. The water and food dispenser may be configured such that the position of the second dish member may be rotated about a vertical axis with respect to the first dish member. Similarly, U.S. Design Pat. No. D552802 (Kuster) depicts the ornamental features of this device. Such system is believed to be sold online (simpetsolutions.com website) by Simpet Solutions, Inc. (Plymouth, Ind.) under the brand name “The Feeding Friend”. However, this system requires that the food bowl be elevated above the water bowl.
Another moat style anti-insect food bowl system is described in U.S. Application Serial No. 20030106498 (Mersits et al.) entitled: “Pet food serving apparatus and methods”, directed to a pet food apparatus for protecting pet food containers from crawling insects. The food containers are located on an upper tray, elevated above a moat tray, which contains water or some other liquid or attractant. The liquid attracts the crawling insects that have come to the vicinity of the pet food apparatus and the insects get trapped in the liquid or other attractant. One or more vertical support structures support the upper tray above the moat tray. The support structures are configured to enable a user to set the height of the elevated tray relative to the moat tray or the ground. The elevated tray can also be configured with cutout or recessed sections to fit matching pet food bowls. A built-in water dispenser can automatically maintain the fluid level in the moat tray. However, this system requires that the food bowl be elevated above the water bowl.
Another moat style approach to insect deterrence at a pet food bowl is U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,099 (Arney) entitled: “Pet feeder and method for feeding” which describes a pet feeder comprising a base member, an upstanding support rod having one end secured to the base member, a disk-like support plate secured to the other end of the support rod, a liquid receptacle secured to the support rod intermediate the ends thereof; the support plate has a plurality of radially spaced openings therein; a pet food dish having a plurality of depending feet spaced and arranged so as to be engagable with the openings in the support plate is provided, and each of the feet have an enlargement thereon for retaining the feet in the openings in the support plate; the food dish has a diameter slightly greater than the diameter of the support plate so as to extend radially beyond the edge of the support plate; placing corn oil in the liquid receptacle prevents ants and other crawling insects from reaching the support plate and/or the food dish secured thereon. However, this system requires that the food bowl be elevated above the water bowl.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,365 (Thompson) entitled: “Ant proof pet feeder apparatus” discloses a pet feeder that includes a base, with a removable first and second tube structure arranged to capture a fluid container therebetween for means of replenishment and maintenance of the container in use. A feed dish is mounted upon an upper terminal end of the second tube. A modification of the invention includes replaceable weight members mounted within the base member for ease of disassembly of the structure during transport and storage of the organization. The fluid container receives a liquid oil and soap mixture therewithin of a non-toxic composition to discourage by repulsion or entrapment of various crawling insects attempting to gain access to the overlying feed dish container. The overlying feed dish container can contain a partitions to divide the container into a plurality of compartments for use in containing fluid (water) and food within the same container structure. This reference also notes a prior art feed bowl used by pets wherein an elevated bowl positioned at an upper end of a post portion includes an underlying flat circular disc, with a moat positioned therebelow, to include a sticky substance mounted on the disc positioned within the moat to discourage insects and their traverse to the upper bowl.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D602653 (Mendenhall) entitled: “Anti-ant pet feeder with convex-rimmed removable bowl” depicts an ornamental design for a food bowl/water bowl combination.
Additionally, stand-alone pet food/water bowls have been designed with non-skid rubber feet systems which elevate the bowl just off of the floor to disrupt crawling insects' navigation system to thereby deter bugs from entering the bowl. One such product is the Fool-A-Bug® bowl offered by the Petmate® company (Doskocil Manufacturing Company, Inc., Arlington, Tex.) (petmate.com website).
Automatic pet feeders and water dispensers exist in the prior art and are commercially available in number of advantageous designs. For example, the Petmate® company offers automatic food and water dispensers under the LeBistro® trademark (petmate.com website). The benefit of these types of feeders include convenience and practicality, as well as a way to provide the pet with food and water while the owners are away. The LeBistro® brand automatic waterers employ essentially an inverted water cooler type bottle/container to hold the water. The bottle (full with water) is then inverted so that the neck of the water bottle enters into the base of the waterer device. The water is able to proceed by gravity flow to an attached water bowl where the pet can access the water. As water is consumed from the water bowl, the water bowl water level is replenished “on demand” by water from the container. The waterer can be treated with a suitable antimicrobial compound, such as the Microban® antimicrobial product offered by the Petmate® company, to help prevent the growth of stain and odor causing bacteria, mold and mildew. Similarly, the LeBistro® brand automatic feeders use a vertical capped chamber or reservoir to hold the food (dry pelletized pet food). The food can then cascade by gravity into an open bowl where the pet can then access the food. As the pet accesses the food, the gravity flow of food from the food reservoir replenishes the bowl in an “on demand” fashion. The cap on the top of the chamber can be removed to facilitate refilling of the food chamber. The Petmate® company also offers a combination unit where a food bowl and water bowl are joined together side-by-side as a single unit and the water bowl is provided with a self-watering reservoir. Other varieties of automatic pet feeders provide portion-controlled meals or snacks via electronic dispensing systems, such as the “Perfect Petfeeder” brand automatic feeder sold by Pillar Pet Products, Inc. (Fall City, Wash.) (perfectpetfeeder.com). The automatic feeders of these prior art varieties constantly maintains food in the open bowl.
These automatic feeders are typically constructed of a suitably strong plastic material, such as a durable polypropylene, and preferably FDA approved plastics for those portions contacting the food or water. Additionally, for example, the “Perfect Petfeeder” brand automatic feeder employs heavy gauge, hypo-allergenic stainless steel that can be cleaned in a dishwasher if desired for those portions of the feeder contacting the food. Other suitable materials could be employed, including glass or ceramic.
Additionally, an assortment of pet or animal food dispensers exist in the prior art that automatically dispense food and/or water into respective food or water feeding dishes. For example, U.S. Application Serial No. 2007095297 (Boyd) entitled: “Proximity activated pet fountain”, discloses a pet fountain wherein water or pet food stored in a reservoir is dispensed from the reservoir and delivered to a receptacle accessible to the pet only on demand initiated by the physical presence of the pet in the proximity of the fountain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,428 (Andrisin et al.) discloses a filtered water system for pets that includes two (2) gravity feed units, one (1) of which dispenses filtered water and the other which dispenses dry pet food. The filtered water gravity feed unit includes a breather tube such that when the water level drops below the breather tube level in the water bowl, air enters into the breather tube equalizing the pressure inside and outside of the water bottle. This allows water to fill the water bowl to a level where the pressure inside the water bottle is equal to or less than the pressure on the water in the water bowl and water stops flowing. The water gravity feed unit includes a filter capable of removing some contaminants from the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,473 (Keisner) entitled: “Pet food and water dispenser”, discloses a pet food dispenser comprising a base, a bowl mounted on the base for retaining a quantity of a substance to be dispensed, a reservoir mounted adjacent one side of the base and operable to deliver a desired substance into the bowl, and a cover movable into and out of a position to cover the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,927 (Lorenzana et al.) entitled: “Animal food dish and water dispenser”, discloses an animal food dish and water dispenser which includes first and second cup shaped receptacles spaced apart in a base member having an upwardly projecting barrier separating the two receptacles and supporting an inverted water reservoir bottle centrally on the base member to supply water to one of the receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,171 (Ewell) entitled: “Automatic pet food dispenser” discloses an automatic animal feeding apparatus having an exterior cabinet, a base member supporting the exterior cabinet, a water tank disposed within the exterior cabinet, and a food hopper disposed within the exterior cabinet and positioned adjacent to the water tank. A food bowl and a water bowl are positioned substantially on a top surface of the base member. In addition, there is a first pressure sensing mechanism for generating a first analog signal corresponding to the weight of the water bowl, and a second pressure sensing mechanism for generating a second analog signal corresponding to the weight of the food bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,529 (Ramirez) entitled: “Automatic feeder for dogs and other animals” discloses an automatic feeder includes a computerized dispenser for dispensing different programmed quantities of food for each meal (e.g., 1-10 cups of dry food) to an animal at up to ten programmed times. The computerized dispenser includes food-dispensing components for dispensing food and, preferably, water-dispensing components for dispensing water. The computerized dispenser also includes a programmed microcomputer and integrated control circuitry operatively coupled to the food-dispensing components for automatically controlling the food-dispensing components in order to dispense different programmed quantities of food for each meal at programmed times. According to a major aspect of the invention, the integrated control circuitry includes components (e.g., a digital voice circuit) for recording and playing audio in order to enable an owner to record a message (e.g., a 30-second message) for automatic playback at preprogrammed times, normally just ahead of feeding time. The control circuitry preferably includes a telephone interface that enables remote control of the pet feeder by conventional telephone. It may include a video telephone interface and a personal computer interface. A battery backup protects against power failures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,143 (Simon) entitled: “Pet food dispenser”, discloses storage and dispensing apparatus for dry or liquid pet food of the type including a serving tray and a generally cylindrical storage container detachably secured to the tray so as to extend axially thereabove. The tray is provided with a generally circular opening for receiving the bottom of the storage container, and a flange projects radially into the opening. The flange is interrupted over a predetermined circumferential arc. The bottom of the storage container has a skirt portion that flairs downwardly and outwardly and has an outside diameter which is larger than the inside diameter of the interrupted flange. On the flaired skirt, a pair of diametrically opposed lugs project radially outwardly and each lug has a circumferential dimension which is smaller than the circumferential extent of the interruption in the tray flange. Immediately above the flaired skirt there is provided a downwardly facing annular seat. In order to mount the storage container to the tray, one of the lugs is aligned with the interruption in the tray flange and the storage container is tilted so that the other lug extends under the tray flange. The storage container is then pressed towards the tray so that the flaired skirt portion snaps past the tray flange, so that the flange is captured between the skirt portion and the storage container annular seat. Rotating the storage container with respect to the tray so as to place both lugs under the tray flange will then lock the storage container against withdrawal from the serving tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,844 (Van Gilst) entitled: “Dispensing device for feed or water”, discloses a dispensing device (for dispensing food or water for animals or fowl includes a dispensing unit having a reservoir and a neck, and a base unit having a pan and a neck-receiving collar. When liquid is dispensed, the outlet of the dispensing unit is abutted against the inside bottom surface of the pan, and a first effective opening is provided between the outlet and the inside bottom surface of the pan because the outlet is disposed at an angle to the inside bottom surface. When the dispensing device is used for dry feed, the outlet of the dispensing unit is positioned with a second, and larger, effective opening between the outlet and the inside bottom surface of the pan.
U.S. Patent No. Application Serial No. 2005252457 (Morosin et al.) entitled: “Automated pet food dispenser”, discloses an automated pet food dispenser is described that comprises a rotatable food chamber with multiple cavities to hold food for different meals, a base unit for supporting the food chamber, a rotary mechanism to rotate the food chamber relative to the base, and a timing mechanism that indicates feeding times. At feeding times, the rotary mechanism rotates the food chamber to position a selected cavity such that food stored in the cavity may drop out of an opening in the cavity, preferably through a chute or channel, and into a feeding station positioned below. A control unit in the automated pet food dispenser may be configured to initiate anti-jamming procedures if food becomes jammed and obstructs the rotation of the food chamber. In various embodiments, feeding times may be set to occur at fixed time intervals or may be set to occur at times set on a programmable clock on the base unit. In some embodiments, a recording mechanism in the automated pet food dispenser allows a user to record an audio clip such as a voice message, music, or other selected sound for calling a pet to eat at feeding times.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,465 (Park) entitled: “Automatic pet food dispensing device” discloses an automatic pet food dispensing device having a container that stores pet food, a circular pipe attached below the container, a dispenser rotatably received in the circular pipe, a motor that rotates the dispenser, and one or more dispensing spouts connected to the circular pipe is provided. The dispenser includes a shaft with a rectangular cross section and two or more circular dispensing discs fixed to the shaft, and each of the dispensing discs has an arc recess positioned opposite of each other. The dispensing discs have evenly spaced grooves cut out around the circumference of each disc and evenly spaced convex bumps slightly protruding upward.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,735 (Northrop et al.) (Doskocil Manufacturing Company, Inc.) entitled: “Pet feeder”, discloses a pet feeder for dispensing a supply of pet food includes a food dish and a food storage reservoir. The food storage reservoir is disposed adjacent the food dish and is adapted for holding a supply of the food. A top wall and a floor define the reservoir. The food dish is defined by a sidewall and a floor and has an open top to allow pets access to the food dish. The reservoir floor and the food dish floor form a continuous and downwardly sloping floor to gravitally direct pet food from the storage reservoir into the food dish. An agitator is disposed inside the reservoir. The agitator includes an arm secured to a disc for stirring the food to reduce food stagnation inside said reservoir. A food level sensor is further included in the reservoir to alert the user when the food level in the reservoir is empty or is approaching empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,460 (Skurdalsvold et al.) (Doskocil Manufacturing Company, Inc.) entitled: “Nestable pet food dispensers”, discloses a pet food dispenser selectively nestable to a similarly configured dispenser for locking a pair of dispensers together for shipping and display purposes. The dispenser includes a reservoir for storing food. A cap is provided for the reservoir. A base is connected to the reservoir which includes a bowl for receiving food from the reservoir. The cap includes an extension for nestably mating with the bowl of another dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,143 (Papkov) entitled: “Automatic dry pet food dispenser” discloses an automatic dry pet food dispenser releases measured quantities of dry pet food at pre-determined timed intervals over a several day period. The housing encloses a hopper, covered with a lockable lid. Underneath the hopper, a trough is pivotally mounted to the housing at its rear end. A front support of the trough is provided by a camshaft with several equally spaced cams, driven by a motor mechanism. The slope of the trough combined with its oscillating movement about the horizontal axis, caused by the rotating camshaft ensure the discharge of the material through the open front end of the trough into an external container. A timer controls the food quantity released at a single cycle and the schedule of operation
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,056 (Kuo) entitled: “Automatic pet food dispenser at definite times and for a definite quantity”, discloses an automatic pet food dispenser at preset times and for a definite quantity includes a dispenser body, a food storing tank, a funnel-shaped receiver, a transporting mechanism. The transporting mechanism consists of a food pipe and a screw conveyer deposited in the food pipe and rotated by a motor for transporting pet food by the screw conveyer to let the food fall down from the storing tank, through the funnel-shaped receiver, and a timer for presetting times of start and stop and thus the period of operating time of the motor. The dispenser body has a food exit formed in a bottom wall and connected to the lower end of the food pipe, and a food trough movably provided in the bottom portion of the dispenser body to pulled out thereof to receive pet food falling down from the food exit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,932 (Weber) entitled: “Pet food dispenser adapter”, discloses a pet or animal food dispenser and dispenser adapter for securing pet food containers having a circular discharge openings to pet food dispenser trays having rectangular food container mounting portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,572 (Weber) entitled: “Pet food package and dispenser”, discloses a pet or animal food package and dispenser includes a food container having a bottom portion which defines a discharge opening. A removable closure or seal is secured to the container for retaining a pet food product therein. A dispensing tray includes a forward portion defining a feeding area and a rear portion defining a container mounting area. The portions are joined by a sloping ramp. A cooperating track and groove arrangement on the container and tray removably mount the container to the dispensing tray.
As such, there exists a need to have a simple, automatic pet feeder and waterer combination that presents the food and water at the same level while also discouraging crawling insects from accessing the food serving bowl or food storage container.